1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rhythm unit employed in association with an electronic organ or the like, and, more particularly, to a rhythm unit having a modulator programmed to select a predetermined envelope for the modulated signal, a predetermined amplitude, and a predetermined timbre or tonality.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional in electronic organs to provide a rhythm unit in the form of a repetitively operating pulse generator or the like, for continuously producing series of timed pulses in repetitive cycles. The pulses are employed for triggering the operation of generators or keyers so as to produce accompaniment sounds, such as bongos, brushes, blocks, etc., at characteristic times within each cycle of operation of the rhythm unit. Heretofore, rhythm units have operated the various generators and keyers in precisely the same way each time such a unit is operated. The envelope waveform of the signal produced by the generator or keyer, the amplitude of such signal, and the frequency composition of such signal is the same each time such signal is produced. This leads to a sound characteristic which may be described as "mechanical" in the sense that sound characteristic is artificial sounding and lacking in variety. Such a sound characteristic does not simulate a "live" rhythm generated by a number of musical instruments played by musicians.